CyberWarriors Chronicles: Bass's Origin
by somewhat117
Summary: A side story for my saga, set 6 years before Season 1 Rebirth. It's a prologue for Bass. Some people told me they needed to know why for some reason my main character has the strongest and most powerful NetNavi, so here it is.
1. Rebirth of the God of Destruction

**CyberWarriors: Bass's Origin  
****Chapter 1: Rebirth of the God of Destruction**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is essentially a back story I wrote for CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth, set back 6 years.

Year 1999-X.

Deep inside SciLab's core network…

A multitude of NetNavis are working on the finishing touches on a new NetNavi.

Navi1: "Careful, this project is important. Don't damage him."  
Navi2: "It's almost complete."

In the real world, at SciLab.

Scientist: "Dr. Slade, he's almost finished."  
Ryan's Dad: "Good. If this fails, we could be in a lot of trouble down the road."  
Scientist: "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, we found those ancient relics. This person was once capable of mass destruction. Is it right to give him new life, even as a NetNavi?"  
Ryan's Dad: "For our future. We need Bass's power."  
Scientist: "I guess, but … who should his operator be?"  
Ryan's Dad: "I have no idea. We'll need to run some tests with a few candidates until we find the right one. It's most likely that we'll need someone with a special link to him, and that's probably 1 in 6 billion, even."  
Scientist: "Are you serious? Do you honestly think that only one person in the whole world would be capable of handling his power?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Yes, I'm sure of it. We can't fail."

Inside the CyberWorld…

Navi1: "He's waking up!"

Bass slowly opens his eyes. He looks around.

Bass: "Where the hell am I?"  
Navi1: "You're in SciLab right now. It's a long story, Bass."  
Bass: "You know my name."  
Navi1: "Indeed."  
Navi2: "We were partly responsible for your rebirth."  
Bass: "Rebirth … I … died?"  
Navi2: "Well, not exactly. It's a bit hard to explain. Maybe later."  
Bass: "Hmph, whatever."

Bass gets up.

Bass: "This doesn't look like any dimension I've been to."  
Navi1: "Well, technically, you're not alive. You've been reborn as a computer program."  
Bass: "A computer program!? What a disgrace…"

The next day…

Ryan's Dad: "Ryan, you're here!"

Ryan runs into the room. At this point in the story, he's nine years old.

Ryan: "Hi Dad!"  
Ryan's Dad: "So, what brings you here today?"  
Ryan: "Did you finish my NetNavi yet?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Well, I've been working on one, but no, it's not gonna be yours."  
Ryan: "OH! Why not?"  
Ryan's Dad: "I think he might be too much for you to handle, son."  
Ryan: "Can I at least see him?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Sure."

Ryan's Dad leads Ryan into the research room where the other scientists are analyzing Bass's data.

Ryan: "Wow! Is that him on the monitor?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Yep! What do you think?"  
Ryan: "He's awesome! Can he be my Navi?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Sorry son. Like I said, no. It's not up for discussion."  
Ryan: "Oh…"

Ryan leaves the room.

Ryan's Dad: "How have the tests been going."  
Scientist: "Strange, actually. We've been reading an abnormal growth in energy inside him."  
Ryan's Dad: "What!?"

Inside the network…

Bass: "Grrah!"  
Navi1: "What the hell!?"  
Navi2: "His brainwaves are imploding!"  
Bass: "…"

Bass stands perfectly still.

Navi1: "Hey, you okay?"  
Bass: "…Get out of my way!"

Bass holds out his hand towards the NetNavi.

Bass: "BattleChip data, activate! FinalGun!"

An arm cannon appears on Bass's arm. He fires it right at the NetNavi, blasting a hole right through the Navi and deleting it.

Navi2: "He's gone insane!"

The alarm goes off.

Alarm: "ALERT! ALERT! BREACH IN NETNAVI STUDY HALL!"  
Ryan: "What the? That was where … Dad was!"

Ryan runs back to the room.

Inside the room…

Ryan's Dad: "Get the Security Navis! Send all available Official NetBattlers into the network! We have no choice … delete Bass!"

Inside the CyberWorld…

Bass: "Hmph, there's more of you?"

Bass is now completely surrounded by about 50 NetNavis.

Bass: "Really? You think you can take me down?"  
???: "No, I can."

A different NetNavi appears.

Bass: "And you are?"  
Zero: "I am Zero. The top Official NetBattler Navi."  
Bass: "Impressive. Other than your design, I bet you're still as weak as these other guys. I just don't sense it."  
Zero: "Why you…!"

Zero rushes right at Bass.

Zero: "Prepare to battle!"  
Bass: "Battle? What battle!?"

Bass unleashes a burst of dark energy, blowing Zero and the other Navis away. Zero logs out of the network, but all of the other NetNavis don't and they all get immediately deleted.

Bass: "Waste of time…"

Ryan runs into the room.

Ryan: "Dad! What's going on?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Ryan, get out of here! This isn't the time for it!"  
Ryan: "What the … is that Bass?"  
Ryan's Dad: "I was hoping you wouldn't see that … he's gone out of control."  
Ryan: "No he hasn't. He's just confused."  
Ryan's Dad: "What?"  
Ryan: "I don't know how, but … I can fell it. Somehow…"  
Ryan's Dad: "And what is this all about?"  
Ryan: "Dad, you said you'd give me a NetNavi, right? So why can't I have him?"  
Bass: "What!?"  
Ryan's Dad: "No. Bass wasn't intended for you. His kind of power, it's too much for you! I won't allow it!"  
Ryan: "But Dad…!"  
Ryan's Dad: "Not a chance! Ryan, I'll make you your NetNavi later!"  
Bass: "You must be joking!"  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Bass: "You honestly think that I'd want to be YOUR NAVI!? A pitiful human child like you! NEVER!"

More security Navis come up from behind Bass.

Bass: "Still on board with this foolish attempt huh? EarthBreaker!"

Bass slams the ground, sending shockwaves at the attacking NetNavis, deleting them on contact.

Scientist: "He's become too strong! The system's growing unstable."  
Bass: "I'm outta here."

Bass exits the network.

Ryan's Dad: "Track him. Now!"  
Scientist: "No good! He just destroyed the firewall and disappeared. He could be anywhere!"  
Ryan's Dad: "Damn it!" (slams the desk with his fist)  
Ryan: "…Bass…"

And in the CyberWorld….

Bass: "I've been given a second chance … reborn once again as the God of Destruction, I will destroy these humans once and for all!"

Bass flees into the deep recesses of the CyberWorld.

…To Be Continued.


	2. All Four NetBattle!

**CyberWarriors: Bass's Origin  
****Chapter 2: All Four NetBattle!**

The next day, at the arcade…

Jeff, Karl, Andy and Stephen are all NetBattling. At this point in the story, Jeff, Karl and Andy are 9, and Stephen is 8.

And in the CyberWorld…

GutsMan: "Guts guts! Gonna pound you!"

GutsMan aims a fist at ProtoMan.

Andy: "AreaGrab, Download!"

ProtoMan warps away before GutsMan hits him.

Karl: "SearchMan, aim and fire!"  
SearchMan: "Roger. Scope Gun!"

SearchMan fires his sniper rifle at GutsMan, knocking him down.

ChargeMan: "Choo-choo!"  
Stephen: "Go, Crazy Locomotive!"

ChargeMan comes out of nowhere, smashing SearchMan from behind. SearchMan recovers and jumps on top of ChargeMan. SearchMan aims his rifle at ChargeMan's head.

SearchMan: "Care for a little truce?"  
ChargeMan: "Choo-choo, crud…"

ChargeMan changes directions and charges directly at GutsMan and ProtoMan.

Andy: "ProtoMan, dodge it!"  
Jeff: "You two, GutsMan!"

ProtoMan and GutsMan jump out of the way.

SearchMan: "No you don't!"

SearchMan fires his sniper rifle at ProtoMan and GutsMan, picking them off from the air. They drop to the ground.

ProtoMan; 'Urg, nice shot…"

In the real world…

Ryan: "Hey guys!"  
Jeff: "Ryan? What are you doing here?"  
Ryan: "I came to watch. Like always."  
Karl: "Any news on the NetNavi thing?"  
Ryan: "No…"  
Andy: "Well, we can't leave you out like this. Here, operate ProtoMan for a while."  
Ryan: "Really? Thanks!"

Ryan takes Andy's PET.

Ryan: "I don't think I've NetBattled before…"  
Jeff: "It'll be fine. Why don't you take on me and GutsMan?"  
Ryan: "Ok…"

In the CyberWorld…

Jeff: "This'll be good. GutsMan, you ready?"  
GutsMan: "Guts guts!"  
Ryan: "ProtoMan?"  
ProtoMan: "Might as well…"  
Ryan: "Then let's try this first. Cannon BattleChip, Download!"

A green cannon appears on ProtoMan's arm.

ProtoMan: "What? A long-range weapon!?"  
Andy: "Ryan! ProtoMan's a sword-type Navi. He sucks using projectile attacks!"  
Ryan: "Whatever. I don't really have any sword chips! Now, fire!"  
ProtoMan: "Fine. Cannon!'

ProtoMan fires the cannon at GutsMan.

Jeff: "Please! I don't even need a barrier! GutsMan, punch it!"  
GutsMan: "GutsPunch!"

GutsMan punches the cannon blast, negating it.

Ryan: "Not good!"  
Jeff: "Pound him!"  
GutsMan: "Guts Stomp!"

GutsMan's arm becomes a large hammer. He pounds the ground, firing a shockwave at ProtoMan.

ChargeMan: "It's over, Choo-choo!"  
Ryan: "Hardly! _I just need to use this BattleChip Dad gave me a while back… _LifeAura, Download!"

An aura appears around ProtoMan, completely negating the shockwave.

GutsMan: "Guts, guts?!"  
Jeff: "No way? What kind of barrier is that!?"  
???: "I sense it. It's the same aura as mine."

Out of nowhere, a rift in the CyberWorld opens up, and Bass appears.

SearchMan: "Who's that!?'  
Jeff: "That Navi just ripped through the CyberWorld!"  
Ryan: "It's … Bass!"  
Everyone else: "Huh?"  
Ryan: "Bass was an experimental NetNavi my Dad was working on. He broke out and…"  
Bass: "You again! That annoying kid. Don't tell me, these are your friends' Navis? Pathetic."  
Karl: "Why you … SearchMan, blast him!"  
SearchMan: "Roger. Scope Gun!"

SearchMan fires his rifle at Bass.

Bass: "Hmph. LifeAura."

Bass generates a LifeAura shield and deflects the attack.

Karl: "He's got the LifeAura too!?"  
Bass: "Yeah, and better! FinalGun!"

An arm cannon appears on Bass's right arm. He takes aim at the four NetNavis.

Stephen: "Everyone, get outta there!"  
Ryan: "That attack's gonna be way too powerful! Jack out!"

All four NetNavis jack out.

Bass: "Aw, too bad. I was going to enjoy deleting them."  
Ryan: "Grr…"  
Bass: "Here's a hint, kid. Don't use that LifeAura again, or I might find your friends' Navis again and delete them."

Bass disappears.

Jeff: "What … kind of NetNavi was that!?"  
Ryan: "…"

Ryan runs out of the arcade.

Andy: "Hey, Ryan! Where are you going!?"

An hour later, at Ryan's house. Ryan is hard at work on his computer with an unknown program.

Ryan: "I can't risk getting my friends deleted, so maybe … this'll work. All I need is a program strong enough. I'll combine the same BattleChips that Bass has. Hopefully, the program will be just as strong."  
Jeff: "I doubt it."

Ryan turns around to see his friends in his room.

Ryan: sigh "Why are you guys here?"  
Andy: "Because you ran off for no reason. We were worried."  
Ryan: "Oh, that. Sorry, I didn't say anything. I got an idea, and I needed to check it."

They all walk up to Ryan's computer.

Karl: "So, what is this?"  
Ryan: "I decided to create a program to fight Bass."  
Jeff: "Wait a minute. If you could create your own NetNavi, why'd you ask your Dad to make you one?"  
Ryan: "You honestly think I can design a NetNavi? Sure, I'm smart, but I'm only in Grade 6!"  
Jeff: "Then what is it?"  
Ryan: "Something … simpler. A virus."  
Andy: "What!? We learned in class that was illegal! In this day and age!"  
Ryan: "It's the only way I can create an opponent for Bass without risking any of your NetNavis, okay! I just … can't complete the program right now."  
Karl: "Why not?"  
Ryan: "I don't have the necessary data to create a virus. Since its illegal, all the required data's unavailable. Our best bet for finding it is at SciLab."  
Jeff: "And it's not like they'd hand you virus data, now would they?"  
Ryan: "I know."  
Karl: "Then what?"  
Ryan: "Simple. I'm going to have to break into SciLab."  
Jeff: "That's crazy! On your own!?"  
Ryan: "Of course not. You Are coming, aren't you?"  
Stephen: "You're serious? Do we have to."  
Ryan: "If you are going to help, meet me outside SciLab at 1 AM tonight."

…To Be Continued.


	3. Break Into SciLab!

**CyberWarriors: Bass's Origin  
****Chapter 3: Break into SciLab!**

Later that night, at 1 AM…

Ryan is waiting outside SciLab. He's closely watching the lone guard just inside the door.

Ryan: _"Drat! Looks like I'm all alone for this one…"  
_Jeff: "Sorry we were late."

Ryan turns to see all four of his friends.

Ryan: "You … came?"  
Jeff: "Duh. We're friends. Friends do this kind of stuff, remember?"  
Ryan: "Heh, I forgot."  
Karl: "So, what's first?"  
Ryan: "We get rid of the guard."  
Karl: "Any ideas?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I got one."

Ryan takes off his backpack and pulls out a remote control car toy.

Ryan: "See those trash cans? I figure, if I can drive this car into 'em, it'll make a big enough noise to get that guard out here to check it."  
Stephen: "Meanwhile, we sneak in!"  
Ryan: "Anyone good at driving these things?"  
Andy: "Give it here."

Andy takes the controls from Ryan. He drives the car into the trash cans, causing a large noise.

Security Guard: "Huh?"

The main doors open, and the guard slowly walks out.

Security Guard: "It sounded like it came from over there…"

The Security Guard walks down the path towards the garbage cans. As he does, the five kids sneak in the\rough the open doors.

Ryan: "Okay guys, follow me!"

They all follow Ryan through a maze of hallways.

Ryan: "Stop."  
Jeff: "What? Why?"  
Ryan: "Security cameras. There's lots from here on."  
Jeff: "How do you know that? Oh wait, you're here all the time."  
Ryan: "I need your NetNavis to enter the server from here."  
Jeff: "Gotcha! Jack in! GutsMan!"  
Karl: "SearchMan!"  
Andy: "ProtoMan!"  
Stephen: "ChargeMan!"  
All four: "Power Up!"

All four of their NetNavis enter the SciLab server network.

Ryan: "Okay, SearchMan's probably the best at disabling those cameras. Do it, Karl."  
Karl: "SearchMan?"  
SearchMan: "All over it."

SearchMan disables the security cameras.

Ryan: "Okay, let's go."

They all continue down the hallways.

???: "So, you're the ones who broke in here…"

They all turn to see an 11-year-old holding his PET.

???: "Aren't you … Dr. Slade's kid? The one who's always nagging him to make a NetNavi for you?"  
Ryan: "I think I remember you … aren't you Damon?"  
Damon: "Yeah, so what?"  
Jeff: "Who?"  
Ryan: "He's an Official NetBattler for SciLab."  
Karl: "But … he's a kid like us!"  
Damon: "Hardly! I'm twelve! That makes me three years older than you!"  
Stephen: "…Um, I'm eight…"  
Damon: "Whatever. Why are you kids here? I'm surprised you got past the security."  
Andy: "We used our Navis to get through."  
Damon: "So those four NetNavis are yours then, huh? Zero, get rid of them."

In the CyberWorld…

Zero: "Roger."  
GutsMan: "Guts, guts! We're doomed!"

Zero fires his ZeroBuster at the four NetNavis. Suddenly, a LifeAura shield appears over the four Navis and deflects the blast.

Zero: "Where'd that come from!"

Damon looks up from his PET. Ryan apparently slotted-in the LifeAura BattleChip into Jeff's PET to protect their Navis.

Damon: "What kind of chip was that!?"  
Ryan: "It was a chip Dad gave me. He said it could protect against anything. And I'm using it to protect my friends against you!"  
Damon: "Was that … the LifeAura chip? That thing's experimental! I can't believe your Dad gave it to you! Why are you here anyways?"  
Ryan: "I'm here to get some bug fragments from the storage servers here."  
Damon: "Why would you need those? They'll create viruses if you use them improperly."  
Ryan: "What if I was trying to create a virus then?"  
Damon: "You're insane! Viruses can't be controlled!"  
Ryan: "That's the same distrust I always see around here! It's the same way everyone treated Bass."  
Damon: "Don't tell me … you're trying to get involved in all this!?"  
Ryan: "I created a program that would allow me to control a virus. All I need are the bug fragments to create the virus. I'm going to use the virus to go after Bass. That way, I won't put any NetNavis in danger!"  
Damon: "You're joking! You know how strong Bass is. Even a swarm of viruses can't stand up to him! He'd delete them in an instant!"  
Ryan: "Regular viruses, sure. But I have a special virus in mind. I'm creating a virus with the same base program that was used to create Bass. I even uploaded the FinalGun and LifeAura BattleChips Dad gave me into the virus's data. That way, he'll have the same upgrades as Bass did."  
Jeff: "Ryan only wants to help Bass."  
Karl: "So can you just give us those bug fragments?"  
Damon: "Normally, I'd be on board with this idea, you seem to have a lot of it planned out. But I can't. You broke in here illegally and you expect an Official NetBattler to cooperate with you?"  
Ryan: "Darn…"  
Damon: "How's this then? You beat Zero, and I'll forget all of this happened, AND I'll hand the bug fragments you need as well."  
Ryan: "Really!?"  
Damon: "On one condition. Ryan must battle with your friends' Navis!"  
Jeff: "What!? Why him?"  
Damon: "Ryan's the one who wants to get Bass back, right? In that case, shouldn't he be the one to do it?"  
Jeff: "Grr…"  
Ryan: "Jeff, it's okay. I'll do it."  
Jeff: "Sure. You got GutsMan."  
Karl: "And SearchMan."  
Andy: "You've fought with ProtoMan before, so why should I say no?"  
Stephen: "And ChargeMan's with you too!"

They all hand Ryan their PETs.

Ryan: "Thanks guys! And now, I'll beat Zero, and I'll get the bug fragments I need!"  
Damon: "Bring it on, kid."

…To Be Continued.


	4. Battle for the Right

**CyberWarriors: Bass's Origin  
****Chapter 4: Battle for the Right**

Inside SciLab's network…

Damon: "Let's see if you can actually beat the best of the best."  
Ryan: "Sure. No problem."  
Damon: "Zero's waiting."  
Ryan: "Then I'll go. Jack in! ChargeMan! Power Up!"

Ryan jacks ChargeMan into the SciLab network.

Ryan & Damon: "Let's go!"

ChargeMan charges straight at Zero.

Damon: "Blunt attacking? Hmph, rookie."  
Ryan: "We'll see about that. Condor, BattleChip in! Download! Speed up and take him down!"  
ChargeMan: "Choo-choo! Crazy Locomotive, Hyper Speed!"

ChargeMan's speed multiplies. Zero barely dodges the attack. ChargeMan turns around for another attack.

Damon: "Zero, you got the future coordinates?'  
Zero: "Roger. Zero Buster."

Zero fires his Zero Buster at the ground in between them. ChargeMan actually drives right into the hole.

ChargeMan: "I'm stuck, choo-choo!"  
Ryan: "What the!? How'd you know he'd be there!?"  
Damon: "Simple really. He's a train. Trains can't turn at perfect angles, so he'd have to curve around. Using that, Zero just calculated where he would have to go to get the tightest turn, and ChargeMan did the rest."  
Ryan: "Damn."  
Damon: "Zero, take him down! MegaCannon, Download!"

A red cannon appears on Zero's arm.

Zero: "It's over."

Zero fires right at ChargeMan, damaging enough to force him to log out.

Ryan: "Grr…"  
Damon: "One down. Who's next?"  
Ryan: "This one! Jack in! GutsMan, Power Up! Make up for lost time!"

GutsMan enters the network.

GutsMan: "Guts guts guts!"  
Zero: "Great, now it's an ape?"  
Jeff: "Hey! GutsMan may do that, but he's not like that!"  
Ryan: "Don't break my concentration."  
Jeff: "Oops. Sorry."  
Ryan: "GoldFist, BattleChip In! Download!"

A gold fist weapon replaces GutsMan's already large fist.

Ryan: "Now pummel him!"

GutsMan runs right for Zero. Zero dodges the punch with ease and GutsMan trips and falls to the ground.

Ryan: "Aw…"  
Damon: "I admit. You know how to focus on each NetNavi's strengths, you just can't cover their weaknesses!"

Zero spins around and slices GutsMan. He has to log out from the damage.

Damon: "Two down!"  
Ryan: "Darn! SearchMan, Jack In! Power Up!"

SearchMan enters the network.

Ryan: "Okay SearchMan. He's a sword-type Navi, and his blaster isn't that powerful. Keep your distance and keep shooting."  
SearchMan: "Roger."

SearchMan begins firing at Zero as Zero charges at him.

Damon: "You can't keep away forever!"  
Ryan: "We'll see!"

Zero jumps at SearchMan and attacks with his sword. SearchMan disappears before the attack hits.

Damon: "What the!?"  
Ryan: "AreaGrab!"  
Damon: "Damn you!"

SearchMan reappears further back and begins shooting again. Zero gets caught by the shots, taking some damage.

Damon: "Zero, here's a Recovery300! Download!"  
Ryan: "Not fast enough! AntiRecovery, Download!"  
Damon: "Wait, no! He'll take damage instead of healing!"

Zero gets hit by a stream of data and takes massive damage.

Ryan: "SearchMan! Finish it!"  
SearchMan: "Scope Gun!"

SearchMan fires.

Damon: "Reflector, Download!"

A shield appears in front of Zero and bounces the shot back at SearchMan, hitting him.

Damon: "AreaGrab and Muramasa, go!"

Zero teleports in front of SearchMan and uses the Muramasa weapon, logging SearchMan out of the network.

Damon: "One left!"  
Ryan: "Alright! Jack In! ProtoMan, Power Up!"

ProtoMan enters the network.

Ryan: "This is our last shot. Let's try a Program Advance! BattleChips, Sword, WideSword, and LongSword! Triple Download!"

All 3 swords combine into an enormous sword in ProtoMan's hand.

Ryan: "Go, LifeSword! Huh?"

The sword immediately disappears.

Ryan: "What the!?"  
Damon: "Idiot. You need perfect synchronization with your Navi for a Program Advance. How can you expect to do that with a Navi that isn't even yours!?"  
Ryan: "Sorry, ProtoMan. That used up a lot of power…"  
Damon: "Feel sorry later. You have a battle to finish!"

Zero charges at ProtoMan.

Ryan: "Alright, time for one of my favourites! VariableSword, BattleChip In! Download!"

ProtoMan gets a double-edged sword.

Ryan: "Now follow the commands I punch into the PET, 'k?"  
ProtoMan: "If it'll get me the win, go for it!"  
Ryan: "Okay! Left, B, Right, B. Sonicboom!"

ProtoMan fires a wind shockwave from his sword, knocking Zero back a bit.

Damon: "What? He's never even operated a Navi before, and now he's pulling off advanced VariableSword combos!? Impossible!"  
Ryan: "Keep it up! Faster!"

ProtoMan constantly fires Sonicboom attacks that get faster and stronger in succession. Zero has trouble blocking them all.

Damon: "Damn! We're stuck!"  
Ryan: "Okay, last one! Do it!"  
ProtoMan: "Sonic … BOOM!"

ProtoMan launches a massive Sonicboom at Zero, causing enough damage to log him out.

Ryan: "We did it!"  
Jeff: "Nice one!"  
Andy: "And it was my Navi that won!"  
Damon: "Damn. Didn't expect that…"  
Ryan: "I think you owe me some bug fragments now."  
Damon: "Here."

Damon tosses Ryan a chip.

Damon: "This should be everything you need."  
Ryan: "Right. Thanks. With this, I'll get that virus done. And I'll get Bass back!"

…To Be Continued.


	5. Bass vs The LifeVirus!

**CyberWarriors: Bass's Origin  
****Chapter 5: Bass vs. The LifeVirus!**

The next day, at SciLab…

Ryan's Dad: "Any luck on locating Bass?"  
Official: "Sorry. Only a few random reports of a Navi fitting the description, but apparently he disappeared as fast as he appeared in the first place."  
Ryan's Dad: "Damn! If we lose him, all that data will be wasted! And if that happens, we're all done for!"

And at Ryan's house.

Ryan: "Alright, finishing touches are … down. Now to enter the SciLab server pass code, and transmit the virus!"

Inside the SciLab network.

Navi1: "Huh?"

Navi2: "What the hell is that!?"  
A large virus appears inside the network.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This virus is THE LifeVirus from MegaMan Battle Network 1 for the GBA.

Ryan's Dad: "What is that!?"  
Ryan: "Attention SciLab! Evacuate all your NetNavis from the SciLab server! This could get ugly!"  
Ryan's Dad: "Huh? Ryan, is that you?"  
Ryan: "Dad, listen to me. Get the Navis out of there! There's gonna be a big crossfire!"  
Ryan's Dad: "No…! Don't tell me that virus is yours!?"  
Ryan: "Okay, I won't!"  
Ryan's Dad: "You idiot! The creation and usage of computer viruses is illegal!"  
Ryan: "Well, lucky I'm a minor!"  
Ryan's Dad: "Call off that virus now!"  
Ryan: "Sorry, I'm not calling off my LifeVirus. Initiate Log out sequence!"

The LifeVirus fires an electronic wave that forces all the NetNavis to log out without taking any damage.

Ryan's Dad: "What!?"  
Ryan: "Just let me deal with Bass, okay!"  
Ryan's Dad: "This is what it's all about? Bass!?"  
Ryan: "LifeVirus! Initiate LifeAura!"

The LifeVirus activates its LifeAura.

Ryan: _"If it was like before, Bass should be attracted to the LifeAura…"_

Sure enough, Bass appears in the SciLab network.

Bass: "What's this? A virus with the LifeAura program?"  
Ryan: "Yeah. What do you think!?"  
Bass: "You!? You made this … monstrosity!?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, and it's taking you down! Activate FinalGun!"

The LifeVirus fires a FinalGun blast from its mouth. Bass barely dodges it.

Bass: "You honestly think that's enough? EarthBreaker!"

Bass charges up energy in his hand and unleashes it on the LifeVirus.

Ryan: "LifeAura! Max power!"

A massive explosion occurs from the impact.

…To Be Continued.


	6. The New Team

**CyberWarriors: Bass's Origin  
****Chapter 6: The New Team**

After the smoke subsides, only Bass is left, exhausted.

Bass: "Damn! How much power did I end up using…!?"  
Ryan: "No way … he destroyed my LifeVirus!"  
Bass: "Of course I did … that hunk of junk can't do shit to me! Ugh…"

Bass collapses, but gets back up, trying to balance himself…

Ryan: "Bass … don't do this…"  
Bass: "Since when did you get so worried about me…?"  
Ryan: "I don't know … I just … You remind me a lot of myself."  
Bass: "What?!"  
Ryan: "When I was younger, I always got picked on. I had no friends. Everyone was against me. But then our of nowhere, Jeff, Karl, Andy and Stephen decided that what everyone was doing was wrong. They became my first friends…"  
Bass: "…"  
Ryan: "And I guess that's what I'm doing here. I realize that how they treated you was wrong. And I'm trying to make up for that. Bass, I want to be your friend! You should have to do this alone!"  
Bass: "You? My friend? Get real! Me and a human kid? You must be joking! I've been given a second chance as the God of Destruction! I will destroy everything I don't see fit to exist!"

Out of nowhere, Zero appears in the net, and slashes Bass across his chest.

Bass: "Gaaahh!"

Bass falls to the ground, clutching his chest, where a large scar digs into his Navi emblem.

Damon: "Thanks Ryan. You weakened him just enough."

Damon walks into the room.

Ryan: "Damon!? What are you doing here?"  
Damon: "I knew even with those upgrades, that LifeVirus couldn't finish the job. Zero, end this. Delete Bass!"  
Zero: "Roger. Commencing deletion … now!"

Zero lunges at Bass with his Zero Saber.

Bass: "So much for friendship huh? Double-crosser…"

Suddenly, a LifeAura projects around Bass, and Zero is pushed back.

Zero: "Impossible!"  
Damon: "He should be too weak to generate a LifeAura!"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I know."  
Damon: "You didn't … you just saved him, didn't you!?"  
Ryan: "Bass, I told you. I want to be your friend. Do you honestly think I'd sell you out like this!?"  
Bass: "Hmph. Maybe this is what compassion feels like or something. You're getting on my nerves, kid."  
Ryan: "…Is that your way of saying thanks?"  
Bass: "Sure, you could think of it that way…"  
Damon: "Inexcusable! I won't let Bass get away! Zero, finish the job! Leave nothing left!"  
Zero: "Taste my sword, Bass!"

Zero charges at Bass again.

Ryan: "FinalGun, BattleChip In! Download!"  
Bass: "What!?"

A FinalGun weapon appears on Bass's right arm.

Bass: "Heh, I guess you've decided then. You're sticking with me, kid!"

Bass fires his FinalGun at Zero, blasting him away and damaging him severely.

Damon: "Damn it! Zero, jack out!"

Zero leaves the CyberWorld.

Damon: "I can't believe you did that!"

Damon grabs Ryan by his shirt.

Damon: "That Navi is a menace to society! And you're aiding him!? How Stupid are you gonna get!?"

Damon throws Ryan to the ground.

Ryan: "Ow…"  
Damon: "What a waste of time. Doom the network for all I care…"

Damon leaves the room.

Ryan: sigh

Bass: "Hey, you okay…?'  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Bass: "You know, maybe I can deal with having a kid be my operator. I'll give it a trial run."  
Ryan: "Really? You will? Thanks!"  
Bass: "Just don't mess up. I want to be the strongest NetNavi out there!"  
Ryan: "And I'll be the strongest operator! Nothing'll stop us!"

And the next day…

Jeff: "Another win for me!"  
Karl: "Come on! No way!"  
Ryan: "Hey guys!"  
Andy: "Hey Ryan. Come to watch again?"  
Ryan: "Heh. Nope. I'm here to NetBattle."  
Jeff: "Does that mean you actually have a NetNavi now?"  
Ryan: "Yep. Wanna take him on?"  
Jeff: "Bring it!"

Ryan walks up to the console.

Ryan: "You ready for this? Jack In! Bass, Power Up!"

CyberWarriors: Bass's Origin, Story Complete!


End file.
